


Darling

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Tony stark is a parent [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Laura Barton, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Mutant Powers, Mutant Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Wanda Friendly, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Steve's selfish, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: A mutant children that has been abused by Hydra in a base that was missed. Tony found him and doesn't want to let them go.





	1. Chapter 1

After waking up in the hospital two weeks after the ‘incident’ with the abandoned hydra base Tony was forced to show the footage to the UN. They spent a week asking questions and reviewing the footage before deciding what to do. They put Tony on a week suspension for not being authorized to go in and interven, then a month to heal from the wounds sustained. The thing with the UN that made it better than SHIELD was there information sharing. To help make sure to not become another SHIELD is that after a week almost all information about any missions was put online. As long as the information didn’t put anyone in danger then it went online. The world soon knew what happened and the up roar was mosterouse. People speaking out against Rogers, even a few damages to Captain America products. Tony had at one point to ask everyone to calm down. After a month with nothing from the Roge Avengers things did calm down. With nothing feeding the fire people soon let go of their anger. Another month went by and new amends had happened to the Acords and things were going smoothly. The UN Defence Force had gotten bigger adding many other people both enhanced and normal. There was more people from around the world to help make it more of an international teams.  
Then Tony decided to do something stupid, He went to Bucky’s defence on social media after someone called for his death. ‘James Barnes history is a complicated thing to argue about. Being held captive by the enemy is hard on anyone, and I’m speaking from experience. To be held for 70+ years… I can’t imagine that kind of torture.’ It blew up and people were divided. Some said that being tortured for 70 years would break even the strongest person. After the response it was talked about at the council meeting the following week. After all information about Hydra and how the conditioned him into doing their bidding. Tony had to search / hack / ask Shuri to help find information on him. They ended up with 60+ pages on him. Most of which told of his torture. Not all of the pages were shared with the world but the basic details. Which after another eight months James Barns was pardoned of crimes while under hydra and would get the chance to sign the Accords and get help for his mental state. After they promised to not give out his location and letting him stay where he was as long as there was a signed Acords member nearby. He signed without telling the other Rogues and kept it secret. He was kept in Wakanda and helped with the best that they could offer.  
It took two years before the others were Allowed to come back. First Thor returned with what was left if asgard. After telling of what had happened on asgard and signing the Acords he and his people were helped. After getting them settled and finding out what they could do for earth they found that Asgardians where hungry for the change in not only culture but technology. They tried and began changing under both Thor’s and Norway’s leadership. Everyone of the engineers took classes to see where they are compared to humans. The healers took medical classes to see where they where. What was left of the armed force joined the military to either train the new recruits or lean the new tactics. After finding out that Asgard was still far above what humans were capable of they were given their own lab thanks to Tony Stark's funding. They had already made changes and advances far beyond what humans had.  
All of that pushed the Rogues back for another year before they got the chance to return. To say that they were angry was an understatement. Wanda didn’t like the idea of signing the acords and loudly spoken out against it. Even after signing it she spoke poorly of the acords. After the return of the rogues they found a couple of things had changed. The largest things where:  
1) Tony no longer funded them  
2) They didn’t live in the same compound  
3) People didn’t trust them  
4) People didn’t let their kids get anywhere near them  
5) Clint got divorced  
Then the Avengers were called to investigate a hydra base that appeared. Thanks to Bucky they caught them off guard. It was still uncomfortable to be on the same team as the Roge Avengers, but the UN decided that they had to have someone from the team the singed the Acords originally. Lucky he didn’t have to be on the same team very often, now that there was four teams and growing instead of just one. The council came up with the two teams sistem to help keep the work load low. However, with the amount of request to join the team it ended up being four teams and the Avengers. Now one team goes on the Avengers mission to keep the Rogues from tampering with… well Tony or any evidence. Anything Hydra related would be taken care of by at least two teams and the Avengers if Bucky didn’t want to temporarily join another team. Tony and Bucky where walking through the halls of the base looking for anything and everything that could be salvaged. They had talked things out a bit when Bucky first returned to the US. They found they had more in common than either had thought. 

They came across a room with two children curled up together.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony’s POV

I can feel there pain, and how scared they are. I know they are shaking out of fear. I leave the suit and walk towards them. Soon I feel the desperation from the one closer to me flow through me. I sat on the floor not pushing any further than I have to. I can feel James is uncomfortable and on alert for any movement they make.

“Hey” I whispered to the children. The one closer moved to look at me I smiled softly.

“My name is Tony. Can I have you names?” I whispered trying to not scare them off. I didn’t kneed James lashing out because two scared children lash out. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea” Bucky whispered behind me. I’m actually happy that he is staying where he is. The children are so scared that I’m sure that they remind him of how he was. The children squished closer together turning so they couldn’t see us.

“Go look for anything we can salvage” I asked looking at Bucky. That made the fear spike from the two children.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We are going to make sure no one hurts you again” I whisper moving slowly to look at them. That got two pairs of eyes to look at me.

“So would it make things better if I talked about who I am?” I whispered and waited for a moment. I didn’t want to make them any more scared then they already are. After glancing at the one hiding the one closest to me nodded.

“I have two boys at home that love science. They built a video game last week that has a small player that moves around the screen to different areas of the world” I said just a notch above whispering. Bucky stayed back and seemed to move slowly around the base.

“They love making things for people that have a hard time. Last month they built a new system for the homeless to get the things they need to be hired and get a home” I said at the same level. The two started to unfold a bit, just to where I could see both the pairs of eyes. One of the pairs was blue and the other pair was green.

“Do you two like science?” I asked which I suppose I shouldn’t have. They jumped and curled back up. After a few moments I got a nod.

“Science is great, it helps a lot of people and can save the world” I said softer. I could feel that they were getting more comfortable with me so I moved an inch closer. 

“Here's the thing I don’t really like this place. It’s scary and dark I wanna go somewhere better. Do you want to come with me?” I asked. This was the question that was going to take a while. They looked at each other and then back at me. Then I felt it a genital poking at my mind. It made sense now why they weren't talking at all. I let them in but of course blocked anything that could scare them. The one the was being hidden moved first to get closer to me. The other one was more hesitant.

“So you can read minds?” I asked putting out my hands palms up towards them. The one closer nodded.

“I'll let you in on a secret" I looked over to Bucky hopping he would understand what I wanted him to do. Bucky put his hands over his ears and looked everywhere that wasn't at us. I know that he would still be listening because that was safest to do "I can feel people’s emotions as my own” I said smiling. The mind reader put there hand on top of mine. After a few moments the other one came and did the same. 

“I’m going to pick you up and we’re going to get out of here, we are going to take my friend with us, because its too scary here” I said standing and getting into the suit. After I was in I picked them both up. Looking to Bucky I found that he had found a couple of things. I had Friday hack their system and download everything that she could. That being said she didn’t get much from the base. They worked with mostly paper.

“Boss I requested both Vision and Ms. Dyne to assise gathering the documents” Friday said on speaker so that bucky could hear. They walked to the entrance where Vision and Hope where waiting at the entrance. 

“Get them out of here we have the rest covered” Hope said smiling at the two children. I could see the two berow closer to me. 

“Thank you” I said taking off a bit. 

“Look we’re flying” I said and watched as the two looked around. What normally would take 10-15 minutes to fly home took 20. They were squirming all over trying to look at everything. Luckily either of them wanted to move to far from me. It was sad that they where already so attached to me.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting to the new and improved tower Tony sat the two children on the walkway so Friday could take off the suit. He had to move there arms from him so that he could get a few pieces off. 

“Let’s get inside and get something to eat” He said smiling only to get the telekinetic child to grab on to him. He hasn’t heard either of them talk and Hydra had cut their hair to pixie so there was nothing to help determine the gender. He was hoping to ask Friday after he got them distracted so that he could either bath boy’s or get a girl to bath them if they were girls. However, He wondered how they were going to react when Tony called Charlies. As he started to walk to the entrance he found another hand on his other arm. Looking to see the other child was walking with them he smiled. At first he thought that they were going to hate him for moving them.

“Hey Mr. Stark” Peter said when he saw Tony. Unfortunately his loud voice scared the two children making them hide behind Tony. Peter thought it was cute once he could see them. They tried to hid two bodys behind one. Peter wanting nothing more that to hug them. 

“Hey, it’s okay this is my son Peter” Tony said kneeling on the ground. Looking back up to peter “We have two quests. Will you go tell everyone to be quiet when entering a room and to get wait for Vision to give us what he found on them” Tony said. Peter nodded before saying a soft ‘sorry’ to the two children. Peter went down stairs and told Harly that they had two new siblings that were super shy. He then when to go and tell the others about their guest. He had a lot of work to do tonight:  
Feed them  
Bath them  
Get clothes for them  
Find out there names  
Find there parents  
Call Charlies  
Talk to the team

Well he would have to check that list off one item at a time. Thankful Friday can/will help him.  
“Hey Fri I need you to scan them and buy some clothing for them. Then I need you to search for any children that have gone missing with their description” He asked knowing that it could take a while for them to find their parents.

“Already started boss. The clothes will be here in 30 minutes” Friday said as softly as she could while being heard.

“Thank you” He said looking to the two children “Let's eat something then we can wash off the gross stuff from that scary place” He said walking over to the kitchen. The two where still holding on to Tony like they were afraid to let go. That was going to be a problem later he just knew it. Harley walked into the room and waved at the three. After seeing him the two tried to hide again.

“Hey, I’m not that scary. My names Harley nice to meet you two” He said kneeling down and putting out a hand them. After a few moments of waiting a small hand reached out to poke it. Harley smiled at the poke but didn’t move otherwise. Soon Tony found the two separate from him a bit. Harley stood up after managing to get the children to stop hiding from him.

“I have a little sister” Harley said like that was the most obvious answer again. Tony just shook his head smiling.  
“Okay well help me get them some food and entertained on something” Tony said opening the fridge to see leftover pizza. He thought that would work, and heated it up. When he turned around he saw the two children waiting where he left them in the doorway. Harley was in the living room changing the channel to Bubble Guppies.   
“Let’s go watch the fishes” Tony said taking the two over to the couch. He got them to sit down for about five seconds before they were standing and watching the TV with awe.

“Hey fri I need basic information on them please” he whispered once back in the kitchen to watch the microwave. 

“The one with blue eyes is a boy and is about 3 years old. The one with green eyes is a girl and seems to be younger but is also about 3 years old boss” She whispered back.

“Okay and any idea of there names yet?” He asked making eye contact with Harley who was singing the songs along.

“No boss. I haven’t found any information on them while in the area we found them in” She said soon adding “I’m looking at other places and will tell you when I find something”

Sighing he moved the now warm pizza to the coffee table for the two kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony managed to get the two to relax and not be scared. Bucky showed up about 9 too check up on the two of them. The Kids didn’t really hide so much but they stuck close to Tony. One was either holding his hand and distracting Tony or glaring at Bucky when Tony wasn’t looking. Bucky would be lying if he said that it wasn’t the cutest thing he ever saw. He was in the middle ground with the hole ‘civil war’ thing that happened, both literally and figuratively. He didn’t think that steve was right but he also felt guilty because he was the reason for it. He ended up staying until it was bath time. He could only guess that they knew what happened based on the fact that the girl could read minds. 

Tony had been pushing it off because anytime he was out of site they would cry and curl up in a corner together until he got back. That was a hard lesson to learn when he was just going to the bathroom. He had left them with the Bartons because they were watching TV. He thought that they wouldn’t notice that he left. He soon had Lila and Cooper banging on the bathroom door in a panic. Tony ran to the living room thinking something terrible had happened. Once he got to the room he was tackled by two three year olds. Laura with Nathanial’s hands in hers where walking over to him. She apologised to him and tried to calm them down but nothing was working. Tony ended up calling them by showing them the bathroom. He told them that it was a safe place and nothing was going to happen.

“How am I going to bath you two?” Tony said sighing while patting their heads. The two where looking at him with big eyes. Neither had said a word or made any noise since they found them. Tony tried a lot of things to try and get them to talk. He knew that they could understand when they talked.

“I can help” Bucky said. He forgot that he was trying to become a background presents to the kids, so that they wouldn’t be scared of him. “If- I mean if you wanted help” He continued. Bucky saw the relief on Tony's face and the shock on the kids. He started thinking that he shouldn’t have said anything.

“Actual if you want to help by finding there PJ’s, blankets that would be great” Tony said making the two kids to turn there shocked faces to him. They obviously didn’t like Bucky or at least didn’t trust him. 

Bucky however, nodded and moved to where the boxes had been placed. The first thing that he found was kids books. Looking through them he saw that a some of them where workbooks. Taking a second to look through them he found a book for a bedtime story. He might have chose it because it looked cute. The next box was a bunch of girl clothes. Most of them said ‘girl power’ ‘Scientist’ ’Hero’ ‘Best and baddest’ ’Gonna rule the world’ and ’Queen Bee’. The next box was almost a copy of the other box but of boy clothes. They said ‘Future King coming through’ ‘Best hero ever’ ‘Super Fast’ ‘Boss’ ‘Handsome’ and ‘The Man’. The only real difference between the boxes was that the girls has dresses in them. While looking through them for PJ’s he was enjoying looking at all the saying on the shirts. 

“Miss Friday how did you get all of these so fast?” Buck asked after seeing that there was a few Avenger clothes that weren't being sold yet.

“Boss and Ms. Pepper where thinking of having children before breaking up. Boss now periodically looks through the clothing section of many different websites” She answered leaving the sentence there. Bucky knew that it was implied that Tony had really wanted kids. He felt a rush of anger knowing that the bitc- uh witch messed with his head right after finding out he wasn’t going to be a dad. Though they probably only talked about having them and had not made any real commitment to it. At least that’s what he hoped had happened. Suddenly it clicked Ultron was supposed to be his kid that was going to be able to save the people Tony couldn’t. 

“Hey did you find the clothes?” Tony’s voice came from behind him. Turning around he saw Tony carrying the little girl with a towel wrapped around her on his right side. The boy was squirming on his left side. Tony was kinda rushing to the couch to put the boy down safe.

“Yes here you go” Bucky said handing the boy his PJ’s and Tony the girls. The boy looked at Bucky then took the clothes and attempted to put them on. It didn’t go over well, he got an arm and head in but everything else was a no. Bucky seeing that Tony was helping the girl get dressed he realized someone was going to have to help the boy out. Taking the boys arm gently he guided it through an arm hole followed by the next. After the boys head popped out of the shirt he looked at bucky.

“That was nice of Bucky to help you. You should say thank you” Tony’s said kneeling next to the two boys. The boy looked confused then defiant, but after a soft ‘go on’ from Tony he said.

“-ank yuu” he said pouting. Tony and Bucky smiled at him. Tony wrapping him in a hug and telling him that he did a great job. Bucky suspected that it had more todo with the kid saying anything rather than actually thanking him.

“ONY!” the girl yelled next to them. Bucky wanted to laugh at how much they wanted Tony to hug and love on them IF it wasn't so sad. Tony added her to the hug and soon adding Bucky too just because he felt that Bucky was left out. 

From there it only took about an hour to get the two to fall asleep. The four of them had to go through the boxes and find the nightlight that was sent over. Bucky was the one to find it and was actually surprised that it was an Ironman night light. When he showed to to Tony the man looked surprised.

“Friday why is it Ironman” He asked as bucky showed the two kids. They were in awe of it and wanted to touch it. Letting them touch the Ironman. Bucky whispered a ‘careful’ after they started to pull on the ironman figure.

“They seem to feel safer when you are here, So having you as there night light seemed like the best way to help them sleep” Friday said. Bucky could have sworn that she was pouting because she didn’t want to get in trouble. Bucky felt like there was a big family and he was interrupting something. However, he was going to help out as a way for penance for what happened during ‘Civil war’ to Tony.

“Oh thanks” Tony said thinking about what she said. It was true that they liked him a lot and that it would probably help them sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Not long after Tony and Bucky got the two to fall asleep did caos happen in the tower. Tony and Bucky where sitting on the couch watching a movie. Tony was slowly nodding off when the alarm went off. Someone was trying to break into the tower. The two children ran into the living room and strait into Tony's arms. Tony was calming them down and asking Bucky to go look at what was happening.

“Boss the Roge’s have entered the pemassis” Friday said as the two kids were crying. Tony had almost calm the kids down when Steve and the others busted through the door. Bucky was up and walking over moments after. 

“Buck-” Steve started but was shut up as bucky started talking.

“What the hell is wrong with you? We just got them to sleep” Bucky yell whispered taking everyone by surprise. 

“We came to save you” Wanda yelled back at full volume. Right after her yelling was another scream this time from the little girl. Tony was bouncing them and shhhing they, but they were still crying. 

“Is that a kid” Clint asked as the others ran in. Laura and the others were beyond angry that the roge’s where there.

“Leave” Laura said putting her hands on her hips. 

“Laura what's going on?” Clint yelled. The girl Tony was bouncing screamed and cried harder. 

“Stark who gave you a child?!” Wanda yelled obviously not getting that the kids were scared of them.

“James. Come. Here.” Tony said bitting out every word. Bucky walked over and had the two pushed into his arms. Tony walked over to the rogers and the others.

“You. Will. Leave. Now. I need bucky because he is the only one that they don’t cry about getting near them. I will drop him off tomorrow at 5 for you’re fucking run. Now If You Want To Fight About It Take It Down Stairs” Tony said slow and beyond angry. He was sure that if the kids weren't in the room he would call Loki to do his thing on them. After all the second Prince of New Asgard got bored quite easily. The amount of calmness to his voice shocked the rogers enough to be slightly manhandled out to the lobby. Bucky wouldn’t admit it but seeing Tony angry was -hot- um he meant nice to uh see. You know because of the kids.

“Laura-” Clint started only to get shoved back a bit. He was the closest to the new Avengers. Steve was close behind him.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? REALLY BECAUSE I’M HAVING A HARD TIME FIGURING IT OUT?” laura yelled now out of hearing range of the two children. She knew to never raise your voice in front of a screaming child. She knew that CLint knew that as well he went to all of the parenting classes she did.

“We thought that bucky needed help” Steve said honestly. He had been passing there base scene Bucky had said that he had to go somewhere.

“THE ONLY PERSON THAT NEEDS HELP IS TONY AND GUESS WHAT BARNES IS HELPING.” Laura yelled taking a deep breath. She had already advancing on the roges only to have them all back up not wanting to fight Clints ex-wife.“Did you know that unless Tony is in the room they curl up like they are expecting for this to all have been a dream? That we are going to torture them and hurt them like hydra did. Barns knows how to handle that kind of fear and is helping. And you just turned all their hard work to make them feel safe. I hope you MONSTERS are happy” Laura said pushing them out of the building slamming the door closed. Turning and walking away from the door without a second glance. She knew that calling them monsters was harsh and most likely going to make them feel terrible for months, but after what they pulled today she felt like they deserved it.


	6. Chapter 6

It took three hours before the two kids would fall asleep again. Even then they still clung to Tony and Bucky. They didn't want to let go so the four of them ended up sleeping together on the couch. At 3 the next morning Friday softly woke up Tony and Bucky. Which wasn't hard because Tony was used to waking up when she spoke, and Bucky was an assassin that didn't sleep well. 

“We have to get you over to steve" Tony groaned as he stretched. The little girl was still fast asleep in his arms making any movement difficult. The little boy was clinging to Bucky like crazy. Tony moved closer to try and take him from Bucky. Bucky however, didn't want to let him go either.

“we have to give them a name today. Even if its temporary” tony said moving back a bit. He kinda liked this having the house filled with people thing. 

“Boss might I suggest Anastasia and Zachary” Friday suggest knowing they where some of Tony's favorite names. Tony had always loved Anastasia after hearing about the missing princess. That and the one time he had met an Anastasia she was amazing. Truly left an impression on him. Zachary was the name of a few great people that he met and it had a really cool short version.

“what do you think Bucky?” Tony asked running his hands over her head in a calming manner.

“they sound great" Bucky said looking dg own in his lap. Bucky should have known better than to ask but he felt like he just had to “Would you mind if I take Zachary with me?”   
“If Zachary wants to go and you promise to bring him back. Wanda isn't allowed to touch him or use her magic on him" Tony said looking at bucky with a slightly murderous look. Bucky knew that it wasn't really directed at him but the thought of Wanda hurting Zachary.

“Zachary hunny wake up" Tony called as he rubbed Zachary's back. The cute little blue eyed angel opened his eye half way.

“Do you want to go with Bucky on a run?” Tony asked softly. Zachary closed his eyes snuggling closer be for his eye popped open. He remembered what had happened yesterday.

“NO" He yelled suddenly scaring Anastasia awake. She looked around frantically looking for a threat.

“Hey its it's okay no worries. You don't have to if you don't want to” Tony said trying to stop the tears before they started. Bucky frowned but slowly tried to get Zachary to let go. He would be in trouble with steve if he didnt show up. He had hoped that with the kid they wouldn't ask him any questions while on the run.

“NO GO" he yelled again holding onto Bucky. Tony gave Bucky a look before looking back at Zachary.

“Zachary you have to let Bucky go. He'll be back soon to let you hug him. Anastasia and I are going to go downstairs to play with the pictures again. You can join us if you want" Tony said looking at Zachary in his eyes. Zachary looked to Anastasia then back to Tony and Bucky. Anastasia got the message and started search there minds. There she found what running would look like. She passed the message onto Zachary soon after finding it.

“See running is just going outside and using your legs for something called exercise” Tony said smiling knowing what had happened. Zachary soon nodded and clung to Bucky more.

“Will it make you feel better if Anastasia and Tony went to the park were going to run around?” Bucky asked because t by at would make him feel better. 

“Or you could join Anastasia and I at the park and watch them run around" Tony added. After looking at Anastasia for a while he nodded. 

“Well let's get you dressed and feed before leaving for the park" Tony said taking Anastasia to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bucky stood and walked over to the boxes. There he held up a couple of different girls clothes before laying them out for Tony and Anastasia to choose from. 

“what would you like to ware?” Bucky asked holding up two shirts saying what was written on them. Zachary choose the shirt that said “hero” in big letters. When Tony and Anastasia came out of the bathroom it was his turn to fight for teeth to be brushed. Bucky watched as the kid went from okay to ‘don't wanna’ fast. Tony peeked through the door.

“Zachary did you know there are monsters on your teeth? The only way to get rid of them is to brush your teeth twice a day or they'll eat your teeth” Tony said watching as Zachary made grabby hands at the toothbrush soon after he said that. He let Bucky brush his teeth and got dressed. Tony and the kids went to the park wile Bucky got Steve and Sam and began his run around the park. 

“So you and Tony” Steve started looking at Tony playing with the kids. They had stopped playing every couple of minutes and watched them run past. Steve was worried that they where forcing Bucky to be there but it really did seem like the kids needed him there with them.  
“What about him?” Bucky asked waving when he saw the kids watching them. Steve was glad he hadn’t seen Bucky smile in a long time.

“Are you two dating?” Steve asked slowing down just a bit. He wanted to have this conversation but not with the others around. 

“No, no we aren’t dating” Bucky said but there was a longing to his voice as if it was all he wanted. Nothing made Bucky sound like that anymore, he didn’t have a need for anything. At least that’s what Steve had thought over the weeks that he had Bucky back. Thing is that Steve knew that he had burned that bridge with Tony years ago. Steve and Tony were never going to be even close to friends again. But Bucky and Tony was a new thing that hadn’t even been scratched at. It was up to Bucky and Tony to do what they wanted but Steve didn’t think that it would last and if it did his relationship with Bucky would become difficult to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

“Bu bu” Anastasia said as she ran over to Bucky cutting them off. Bucky, Steve and Sam who had finally caught up stopped. Bucky knelt down to as she got closer. She ran into his arms and then looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

“Ice ICE!” She said excitedly as she began pulling on his hand. Tony and Zackary where walking over with Ice Cream. Tony’s face was nutrole and controlled. He stopped a few feet away from Steve and Sam not wanting to get any closer. Zachary stopped a few inches away from Tony. It was obuse that he wanted to get closer but didn’t like Steve or Sam. Bucky supposed that he was smart in his thinking.

“I think that she wants you to eat Ice Cream with them” Sam said avoiding eye contact with Tony. He still felt guilty that Rhodey had been hurt in the fight because of him. That was all Bucky wanted to do was join them. However, he knew that Steve was possessive, um he means protective. Turning to look at Steve that surly looked like asking for permission, but it was more about seeing if Steve was going to let him without a fight. Steve looked like he was torn between two worlds.

“I’m going to tell La la” Zackary said taking to them for the first time. Tony’s controle broke and he started smiling. 

“La la?” Steve asked looking confused. He didn’t know a ‘la la’ and even if he did he doubted that he would have been worried. He was Captain America after all, there was little that faced him.

“He means me Rogers” Laura Barton said walking up with cooper, Lila, and Nathan on her hip. She wasn’t in her combat outfit, but regular clothes. Cooper and Lila had there arms crossed.

“Oh I might have called Laura and the kids to help keep an eye on the kids while you were running” Tony said smile still stuck on his face. Tony would love to say that this wasn’t funny, but he just couldn’t. Steve couldn’t do anything against Laura. Especially when there was kids around. 

“Do we have a problem here?” Cooper asked hands still crossed. He was giving his best glare that didn’t do anything to scare them. If it wasn’t for his mother behind him glaring twice as hard and ready to kick some major ass did however scare them. Steve was checkmated and had only one real answer.

“No, no problem at all. Have fun Buck” Steve said staying where he was. Bucky stood up and picked up Anastasia once he was standing. Bucky mothed a silent ‘thank you’ to Laura and Cooper. Bucky, lila, and Anastasia walked over to Tony and Zackary that were on the grass. Laura watched Steve and Sam until Bucky was on the grass next to tony. She and Cooper then joined the others, letting the two men go without further incident.

Laura knew that they were in the hearing range of both Bucky and Steve when she said “Cooper you did a great job. You’ll be an amazing sniper.” So she wanted to stir the pot a little bit. She gave Steve enough information that he would tell Clint. Clint didn’t want his children to join him on the field but Laura wanted them to do what they loved. Cooper wanted to be a sniper and Lila wanted to be a dancer. She was going to support them no matter what. Cooper was taking secret classes with Laura and Tony to help him get his dream. Lila was taking dance classes every other day, and was promised a dance studio when she turned 18 from Tony.


End file.
